Blood Diamonds
by yukicole02
Summary: Adama Kenma The human representation of Sierra Leone has been keeping a lot of secrets from the allies but when Russia are Kidnapped and a girl looking like her appears. She begins to open up a little but it doesn't help that she has to team up with France, America, and China. Slight France x OC. America x OC
1. The beginning

**Yo what's up this is yukicole02 and this is my fourth fanfiction that i plan to continue and not abandon like the other I have written. The name of the fanfition is actually the name of a real event in history that happened in Sierra Leone which is my OC but any way I should give you the summary and stuff.**

**Summary: Adama Kenma the human representation of Sierra Leone has been keeping a lot of secrets from the other countries but when Russia and England are suddenly kidnapped and a girl looking like her starts appearing. It's not helping that she has to team up with France, America, and China.  
**

**Pairings:**

** Slight France x Sierra Leone  
**

**America x Sierra Leone  
**

**Ok now that I've got that out of the way I just want you all to know that I do not own Hetalia or it's characters but I do own Sierra Leone and the girl looking like her but if I say anything about who the girl looking like her is then I would ruin the whole chapter for you.  
**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy the story!~  
**

* * *

**Blood Diamonds  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**The begining  
**

_"I really hate to do this to you little Addy," a girl said in a playful tone crouching down next to my injuried body, "but you refused to become on with me.~"_

_I struggled to lift my self up and glare into the face of my attacker. She smiled at my sweetly and her long white hair fell behind her perfectly. Her eyes were a piercing light blue and pale light brown skin was stained with blood. She took her hand and pulled ruffly on my black hair._

_"Are you ready to except you fate," she laughed._

_"I'd rather go to hell," I spat._

_"Tsk. Tsk. Adama should really listen to me," she said, "It will make me really sad when I have to make you become one by force."_

_"Jeez you're starting to sound like Russia," I said in a smug voice, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather want to become one with him."_

_She pulled my hair one again and brought my head to her face._

_"Listen to me very carefully Adama," she said her voice very serious all of a sudden._

_My eyes widened as I saw her reveal a knife from behind her. A grin was still apparent on her face as she pushed the tip of the knife on my left cheek. I could feel blood begin to drip down my face. She leaned in close to my ear and I could feel her hot breath on my ear._

_"We are one and the same. You are Adama and I am Adama. If you become one with me now it will prevent further blood shed within the country not the I don't like it," she said then gave off a small laugh._

_"Is that all you and to say," I asked, "I can't belive you are trying to bargain with me. How do you think we ended up in this damn war to begin with!"_

_"You're right!" she said clapping her hands together, "I should just cut you enough so that you won't struggle and take you back with me."_

_She pulled me up and stabbed me in my gut. Then she took her right leg and gave me a good kick in the rib cage sending me flying across the battle field. I hit the ground with great force causing me to lose my breath. I gasped trying to regain my breath and as soon as I did she kicked me again and again. She continued to kick me screaming the same twisted words with every kick._

_**"We're finally going to become one**_

* * *

I gasped for breath. I could feel sweat trailing down my fore head and back. I curled myself into a ball under my blue and white sheets. I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I turned over and lazily reached out for it. I picked it up and looked at who it was.

"Hello this is Sierra Leone," I answered.

"Hello Sierra Leone I am sorry for waking you up" my boss said from the other side, "but I wanted to be the first to tell you this."

"Why what happened," I asked.

"Both England and Russia are missing," he said, "We think it is possible that they have been kidnapped."

"WHAT HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"I screamed over the phone.

"I need you to come yourself Sierra Leone," he said, "There is a meeting begin held in France today that will be adressing the issue."

"OK I'm heading there now," I said as I go off the bed and hung up my phone before my boss could respond.

_'England and Russia got kidnapped! That's not even possible. Maybe for England but not Russia!'_

* * *

**(With America and Company)**

"FIRST I'M ATTACKED AND NOW ENGLAND AND RUSSIA ARE MISSING! HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?" America screamed.

"America please stop screaming, Aru," China said, "France and I were also attacked, Aru."

"That right she tried to mess up my beautiful face," France said.

"Wait you were attacked by a chick too" America asked.

"Yeah we both were, Aru," China answered.

"Did she have white hair," America asked.

"Striking light blue eyes, Aru," China continued.

"Pale light brown skin," France continued.

"and a striking resemblance to Sierra Leone," the three said in unison.

"So could it be possible that Sierra Leone is behind the kidnappings," America asked.

"That can't be possible the attacker acted totally different from Sierra Leone not to mention they looked different , Aru, China pointed out.

"Yeah and besides why would she kidnap England and Russia," France said.

"How should I never know what is going through her head," America admited, "Besides she just might not be telling us something."

"Like what, Aru" China asked.

"You remember not to long ago she came to a meeting all banged up but she refused to say the cause," America said.

"Yeah but.." France began but America cut him off.

"She also missed many meeting before that," America said, "And there was no word from her for that amount of time."

"That's true but doesn't that mean she was trying to protect us, Aru," China asked.

"Maybe or..," France began but as cut off.

"Hey guys I'm here to discuss what we should do about England and Russia," Sierra Leone said as she opened the door.

* * *

**(Sierra Leone's POV)**

I jumped slightly when I saw the four men stare at me intensly.

"I-is t-there something on my face" I stammered.

"No it's just last night the three of us were attacked, Aru," China said ,"And the attacker had a strange resemblance to you."

I felt my face pale.

"D-do y-you h-happen t-to k-know what she looked like exactly?" I asked.

"She had long white hair, striking light blue eyes, and pale light brown skin." France sad calmly.

I could feel my face begin to pale and my throat close up. I couldn't speak.

"Is there something wrong, Aru," China asked.

"W-well you see," I began.

I had no idea how I was suppose to explain this to them. It was hard enough for me to explain the concept of fruit to America how the hell was I suppose to explain this to them.

"You know how I told you guys I didn't have a second player," I said looking down at my feet.

The all shook there heads to indicate that the understood.

"Well I kind of lied," I explained,"She was probably the one who attacked you. Not that I wasn't sure that she was dead."

"What do you mean," America asked.

I almost mentally wanted to slap him for asking the question.

"Well America second players or 2ps are created when a country has a rebellion or in any country with a lot of reported crime. Which would be every where," I explained,"But my country is known more for it's internal fights than any other but that isn't really the reason she scares me."

The room was quite for a moment.

"I think it's about time we start trying to locate Caterpillar eye brows and the the vodka man before things get to messy," America said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I questioned arching my eyebrow.

"Well we first we have to find you're second player," he said.

"America you're aren't really thinking to do that, Aru," China said.

"Yeah of course I am! I'm the hero aren't I," America said in an arrogant tone and gave off laugh.

He pointed a finger at me and smiled.

"Sierra Leone you are going to be our bait," he announced.

"You must be out of your fucking mind," I growled.

He winced a little bit at the tone of my voice.

"Come on if something happens I will be right there to save you," he said.

"I refuse to do it," I said making an x with my arms,"I care about England and Russia as much as the next guy but you handing me over to her would stupid!"

"Well it's not up for votes," America declared grabbing me and swinging me over his shoulder like a trash bag.

"ALFRED YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN I WON'T DO IT! I REFUSE!" I screamed pounding him as hard as I could as he carried me outside f the room.

* * *

**I hope you like this first chapter. So far so go right... I hope! The 2p theory was something I kind of made up I would actually like it if someone were to explain the 2p theory to me through pm but it kind of works for this fanfiction so ok. Any way thanks for reading. Be sure to favorite, review, and other stuff.**

**~yukicole02  
**


	2. The fate of a liar

**Hello people of the planet earth this is yukicole02 here with another chapter. This chapter was done on an Ipad instead of a computer so please excuse any weird wording and what not. Any way here is the next chapter. Not really sure how long this story will last but I should probably start breaking the chapters up a little more or I can keep writing long ones. You guys can tell me what you think. And now I shall get to the disclaimer and what not.**

**I just want you all to know that I do not own hetalia. I only own Sierra Leone and 2p Sierra Leone. I also own the plot line.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The fate of a lier**

_I walked in to the meeting room quietly keeping my face forward and eye awayfrom the others. I knew that if I couldn't see them staring at me I probably wouldn't feel very nervous but that doesn't change the fact that I can still feel their stares. My hands trembled as I sat down in my seat. When I sat down I proceeded to stare at my hands. I studied the bandages going over my light brown skin and as I did I could feel them ache with the memory of battle._

_The meeting began and ended with out to many questions on my condition or absence. The questions that were asked I answered with the responses my boss gave me._

_**I was so stupid.**_

_America grabed my arm as I headed out of the conference hall. I winced at the pain. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. I knew that if I did I would confess everything. That I would tell him every painful detail including any information about her. I knew that America the one who always wanted to be the hero would try to do something stupid but then again I was the stupid one. I should have asked for help instead of allowing my boss to go behind my back and all the other nation's back by passing laws and acts that did contribute in ending the war but it also put me in a situation where I was not allowed to mention the incident to anyone._

_"Sierra Leone what happened to you? Where have you been all this time?" America asked._

_I kept my head down and avoided his eyes and whispered quietly,"My country had a small rebellion. I was needed back there that is why I was unable to attend the meetings."_

_"I don't believe you," he growled._

_At this point I was squirming the hand he was holding and also using my free hand to release his grip but he grabbed my free hand holding it tight in his grasp._

_"I-it's the truth," was all I was able to say._

_"If it was a small rebellion," he began,"Why did you miss so many meetings? Why are injured so badly? And why..."_

_He pause for a second as if he was trying to regain his composure. I could hear himas he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before beginning again._

_"If it were true why don't you look me in the eyes and say so,"_

_I bit my bottom lip and kept my eyes down._

_"America,"was all I was able to get out._

_It hurt so much to lie to him. To all of them. I figured that I would eventually get over it that it would no longer matter and all would be right with the world. It was such a naive dream but I still believed it._

_**I was such a fool to believe that.**_

_"Adama I really hate to see you like this," he begged,"Please tell me the truth."_

_I looked up at him in surprise completely forgetting my position. Well almost completely. It was when I saw his eyes that I remembered. His sad blue eyes reminded me why I was keeping the seceret. I was doing it for him. I wado going through all this for him and I knew probably some where deep down inside that he would find out and probably never forgive me. I was content with that for now._

_"It is the truth," I said,"If that is all I have to go."_

_I ripped my hands away from his grip and ran off not daring to look back afraid to see those sad eyes._

_**I was such an idiot, a fool, and I was stupid.**  
_

_**I was an idiotic stupid fool.  
**_

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and the first thing that hits me is my pounding. It takes me a second to examine my surroundings. I was in a large room under the conference hall in France which America had taken me and tied me to a chair. Then after that it was a compete blank. I could not figure out for the life of mewhat happened after America had tied me to the chair. I looked around the room and spotted both France and China tied to two separate chairs and those chairs tied back to back. Then right across from me I saw America tied to a chair his face covered by his bangs indicating he was still knocked out. The first thing I wanted to do was laugh at the irony of it all but I stopped myself. The door creaked open revealing a girl with long white which was unlike mine dangling freely down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw me.

"Oh goody Addy's awake," she squealed like a three year old getting a new toy as she ran up and sat herself on my lap.

"What are you doing here," I asked quietly.

She stared at me sweetly as she played with my black hair.

"Is it bad for lovers to come and see one another," she asked.

"We are not lovers," I huffed.

She moved her face closer to mine. I could feel her hot breath on my face.

"Denial is the first step,"the whispered into my ear before biting down hard on it.

I winced at the pain and felt a hot liquid begin to roll down my ear. She licked and then began to suck on the wound. She came up an stared me straight in the eye.

"Then pain," she whispers.

"If that's true," I huffed,"Then it's you that's in denial."

"Really," she questioned,"but I thought since we had sex."

"That was rape," I growled at her.

"But you seemed to be enjoying yourself," she said.

"I was not," I said simply,"I do not love and I never will,"

"It's because of him isn't it," she said getting up and sitting on America's lap.

I didn't answer I just watched quietly as she pulled out one of her knives. She put her finger under his chin and slowly brought it up showing his face to both of us.

"I don't blame you he has a pretty face," she said as she put the knife on his cheek.

"Leave him alone," I muttered.

"What was that Addy I can't really hear you," she said and cupped her ear with her hand,"You're mumbling."

"I said to leave Alfred alone," I repeated louder.

I could see a frown slowly begin to form on her face. She didn't look at me but at America. Then she slowly pushed the knife into his cheek. Not deep but just enough to draw blood. I watched quietly as she did this biting my bottom lip to keep from sasing anything.

"Why is it that you say his name but not mine," she asked quietly.

Silence was my answer. I did not dare say a word it wasn't worth it we both knew the answer to her question. She was just in denial.

"That's ok because you know what," she said getting up from Alfred's lap and comming up to me,"I have you now so he can't take you away from me,"

She took out a small vile and waved it in front of my face.

"I want you to be in prime condition for when we get back," she said a Cheshire grin appearing on her face,"That means you have t be well rested. Plus I bet if we're lucky Artie will bake us some cup cakes,"

I shivered at thought the at the thought of eating food made by Arthur's 2p. It scared me to hear how happy she was to to finally have me again. It was like I was a lost toy that she had just found. The thing that scared me the most was what she was going to do with her "new toys". Would she play with them or completeLyon discard them.

She puts her finger under my chin lifting it slightly as she pulls in for a kiss. I feel a cool liquid run down my throat as she kisses me. My eyes begin to feel heavy and I slowly drift into a dark cold sleep.

**Sweet dreams~ My sweet Adama.**

* * *

**Hey will you look at that. I somehow made this story go from depressing to really depressing minus the fact that in the second chapter I got two girls to kiss and for Sierra Leone to give a little more background on what went down when she first came back and what happen while she was in the clutches of her 2p self. Rape huh? Sounds like something France would do. Anyway as much as I would love to give you all of my thoughts and feelings on the chapter I would rather you tell me whether be by pm, review, or by just favoriting it doesn't matter. Please continue to enjoy the story and I hope you come around for another chapter.**

**~ yukicole02**


End file.
